espérance
by saerusa
Summary: ada kesempatan dimana yuu pernah bertemu juri dalam alunan musik. —yuu/juri {project 4/9}


**espérance**

**watashitachi no shiawase na jikan (c) Yumeka, Sumomo**

**me here write for kemaslahatan hati /eaks **

**standard warning applied**

**thanks for reading salam kenal /o/**

.

.

.

Kehidupan menyediakan seribu alasan pada Yuu bahwa ia pantas mati.

Yuu tidak memungkiri kehampaan yang ada di dalam pandangannya. Terasa kosong, perjalanan tanpa tujuan; entah kapan kereta kencana hitam membuka pintu untuknya.

Mungkin karena adiknya melepas tangannya dan memilih terbang ke dunia tanpa kesedihan atau mungkin takdir memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan atau bisa jadi keberuntungan tak lagi berminat melebarkan sayap padanya.

Hidupnya nomaden, kadang dibalik tipisnya triplek. Korden berbolong. Atau di pojokan jalan dengan sekumpulan anak remaja yang bisa sekolah namun menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Yuu tahu sekarang benang-benang terang merangkak di kaki langit, Yuu tahu dari sinar matahari dari celah korden bercorak rumit dan anggun. Pun, Yuu ditarik paksa dari mimpi statis dengan alasan nyonya kaya-raya berkata bahwa suami mereka sebentar lagi akan pulang.

Benak Yuu merangkai kalimat, ia tak perlu berucap karena ia tahu ada yang Maha Mendengar;

_Ya Tuhan, cabutlah nyawaku saat aku tidur. Jika besok hari aku masih terbangun, aku ingin bahagia untuk sekali saja._

.

Ada alasan yang tak diketahui oleh Yuu sehingga kakinya melawan perintah otak dan menuntun si bocah berjalan ke tengah kota.

Kepala Yuu berkata; _bukan saatnya untuk mengasihani dirimu sendiri dengan melihat kebahagiaan orang lain_. Hati Yuu menyahut; _kamu tak tahu apa-apa tentang sesuatu yang sudah digariskan di atas sana_.

Toko elektronik memajang produk; menyusun televisi di balik etalase dan meraih atensi Yuu. Orang-orang berjibaku dengan pikiran masing-masing di kepala. Seperti arus deras, Yuu menyusup diantara jaket tebal orang-orang dan menahan tangannya agar tidak mencoba mengambil dompet mereka yang kelihatannya sangat menyenangkan.

Yuu sampai tepat di upacara pembukaan—entahlah Yuu tidak paham dengan bahasa asing. Piano, anak kecil, dan orkestra—sedikit hal yang Yuu ketahui dan itu cukup membantu.

Yuu menempelkan jemarinya pada dinding kaca. Sidiknya tercetak dan berbayang pada etalase yang sudah bolak-balik dilewati cairan desinfektan. Yuu terkesiap dan menghapus kotoran yang sebenarnya takkan pernah diperhatikan oleh pengunjung ataupun pejalan yang berlalu lalang dengan ujung kain jaket bagian pergelangan tangan.

Gumaman Yuu akan keinginan membawa pulang televisi diredam derap langkah dan riuh-rendah manusia. _Pulang kemana?_

Si gadis muncul dari belakang panggung bertirai merah, membungkuk sopan. Kedatangannya disambut tepuk tangan meriah. Rambut panjangnya ditarik ke belakang dan dipercantik dengan seikat pita. Kesan yang ditampilkan dia gadis baik-baik. Berasal dari keluarga dengan segudang kasih sayang. Dan dia punya segalanya. _Bukan seperti aku._

Entahlah, Yuu membayangkan apakah gadis itu mempunyai harum kamomil ataukah _hydrangea_ di pagi hari. Gerakan mata Yuu hati-hati dari syaraf merambat menuju memori, Yuu merekam segalanya sebagai ganti _video recorder_.

Kursi kecil ditarik oleh jari-jari mungil dan si gadis duduk di hadapan deretan tuts putih, bersih. Yuu pikir, ia tahu piano tapi ia tak pernah menyentuhnya barangkali sedikitpun.

Yuu tak berkedip, lama.

Karena gadis itu memulai sentuhan pada melodi dengan seulas senyum cendayam, Yuu pertama melihat seseorang bisa setulus itu dari cara ia menarik sudut bibirnya. Iringan saksofon memulai segalanya, konduktor mempersilakan keindahan yang hanya bisa dibeli tiket mahal, pun datang.

Si gadis cekatan, dia tahu cara mengimprovisasi, dia terus membiarkan nada mengalun, awalnya seperti pendar-pendar bintang, lalu cepat dan lincah, terus hingga mencapai puncak dimana Yuu merasa ia dibawa ke padang rumput pendek, beratap langit biru bersih; tanpa awan. Alunan magis tercipta, dunia impian Yuu berhasil ada dalam pelupuk mata.

Kekaguman itu tumbuh dalam hitungan sekon dan berlipat ganda dalam hitungan detik.

Satelit memancarkan untaian cantik pada gendang telinga Yuu, semua orang dalam kotak elektronik menikmati begitu juga dengan Yuu yang ada di luar kotak. Permainan berlanjut, oboe, violin semua berdansa, bersenang-senang.

Ia memang tak memiliki apa-apa, Yuu bisa menyimpan semuanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum; dia manis; ketenangan diantara keramaian. Dari satu tuts ke tuts lain jarinya menari; Yuu dihipnotis; dan dentingan musik, membekukan Yuu dan imajinarinya.

Musiknya berputar dalam kepala Yuu memohon agar terus diingat dan tidak dilupakan. Sekelibat ketakutan akan kematian berdesir di pembuluh darah Yuu.

Lalu ada suara yang mengetuk alam bawah sadarnya_–jadi apa kau masih berharap untuk mati?_

Si gadis tersenyum lagi ke arah kamera, sepasang bola mata cantik bersilangan dengan sorot milik Yuu. Gadis yang tak pernah ditemuinya, yang tak dikenalinya, menorehkan asa—lalu Yuu tahu kehidupan memberinya satu alasan untuk hidup.

Yuu mengusap wajahnya saat layar kaca berganti acara. Dia mencatat semuanya dalam jurnal harian di kepala, mencatat nama si pianis yang bisa membuatnya merasakan sakit _disini,_ Juri Mutou.

Yuu melesatkan sejumput harapan—_jangan sampai ada orang yang menangkapnya tengah menghujani hari yang indah dengan airmata terus menumpah. _

_._

_Apakah di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa bertemu?_

_Permainan pianomu indah sekali._


End file.
